


OTP TOBER Prompts-Good Omens

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not sure how to pair a fan named pair of Disposables demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Made By @Colorfulcore on Instagram-Ships include:BeelzebubxGabrielHasturxLigurHasturxLigurxDagonSethxStoneBeelzebubxDagon-Not all titles were added/used
Relationships: Beelzebub & Dagon (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Dagon (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Dagon & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Warm

Cuddles

First Kiss

Coffee

Dinner Date

Picnic

Swimming

Crush

Sleepover

Adoption

1 Drink 2 Straws

Gardening

Birdwatching

Dancing Under The Stars

Hugs

Neck Kisses

Raising A Child/Pet

Meet Cute

Sharing A Bed

Hair Brushing

Trying On Outfits/Shopping


	2. Hair Brushing-BeelzbubxDagon

Out of Hell, the Lord of Torments or in Lord Beelzebubs legion anyway, had some of the best hair still after their Fall from Heaven.

Dagon had long red hair seemingly endless, brighter upon the top, darker as it went down.

A color unseen much down in Hell.

Something Dagon was proud of to say the least.

However, caring for it wasn't so easy.

They didn't say it aloud but it bothered them something awful. Just to brush the length of it took time. They disliked order and that included anything upon themselves.

During a meeting with their Lord, they hadn't been able to finish brushing their hair and despite trying to ignore it and keep focused on the task at hand, Lord Beelzebub noticed the slight twitching Dagon managed in. A clawed hand running through their hair and finding an unbrushed lock. The smallest sound of displeasure as they found this unprofessionalism upon themself before their Lord of all Demons.

And finally, slowly, they rose from their chair and stepped over towards the other with something in their hand.

Ear fins up, Dagon was up and alert before the small Prince was upon them and bowed once they stopped face to face, expecting the worst for what they'd done during their time in the office.

Time spent going over files!

Ment for silence or discussion about this or that!

Not about hair!

Dagon shut their icy blue eyes but did not beg for their beloved hair to be spared.

They'd been distracted and this was what they deserved….

Nothing was...Happening..

Chancing a look, Dagon saw the look on their Lord's face that read simply, 'I am bloody short!' And got upon their knees, head into their chest now.

A soft 'My apologies, my Disgraceful Lord-' Was passed before Dagon felt something run through their hair and they steeled themselves up, ready for their locks to come falling down around them at any moment.

"Seems it's the end's then? There the issue, you weren't able to get them done before the meeting?"

"My..Lord?"

The sound of their Lord's shoes clipped loudly within the silent office until they stopped behind the baffled other.

Then, Dagon felt a brush being combed through the spots they'd been messing with when they should have been working!

It was a brush within their Lord's hand?

"Tell anyone and I'll make a pillow out of your hair!"

Soft almost delicate work was done, a pet here from their Lord's hand, fingers running into the nicely done red/dark red locks to see of their work not just with their eyes. A comment how nice even that their hair was, envious even how neat it always was~

Once finished, expecting that to be it, Dagon was ready to stand and thank their Prince, only-

"Did I tell you to move yet?"

"Sit cross legged but don't move off! I didn't say I was done!"

Listening obediently, Dagon got into a comfortable position then felt their hair being pulled into three different sets.

"I can be decent when I want to you know~" Dagon heard their Lord almost muse as they began to braid their hair.

It was a feat that would take an hour and a half as Dagon knew and understood what their Lord was telling them~

"I know of a good place for mud baths, my Lord? Softens the skin!"

"Beelz, Dagon, Beelz!" They heard in a friendly retort behind them and to which they smiled with a relaxed, almost loving return, "And maybe, I know we'll have time, maybe I can get you to join me to some sushi?"

"To know you let some EAT fish before you, Dagon still baffles me~" They heard Beelz chuckle and giggled themself ahead of them, "It's cute feeding it to you so I grin and bare it~"

"It's 'cute', Satan please~" Beelz laughed but said warmly as the braid work kept on at a leisurely pace, "Seems there's an opening for two~"

"A date then?"

"Hmmm, maybe~"


	3. Birdwatching-BeelzebubxGabriel

"I'm not going to eat them, you annoying handkerchief!" Beelzebub hissed as another bird flew closer to them, eating the seeds they had scattered around before them and their seat.

Gabriel hadn't even hidden the fact he was eyeing the Prince of Hell the very moment the first bird flew into sight during their 'not date' meeting of the opposition. And for once, this personally hurt them.

He wasn't hiding it now as the Lord of Hell fed the birds by hand now, their little beaks tapping away upon their hand, unaware of whom they fed upon, just enjoying the seed, enjoying the day, enjoying the nice hand that fed them~

Finally, unable to stand Gabriel's stares anymore, with ears pinned they made a move when they didn't get a response nor even an apology for STARING at them so judgingly like that. 

When the seed was gone from their hand, Beelzebub kept out their empty hand and cooed softly in the pitch of the mourning doves that tapped away at their feet.

As if they were a bird whisperer, one bird lightly tilted it's light grey head then fluttered up and into the Prince's small hand.

Unafraid, it stayed put as it was brought close to the Prince of Hell and with Gabriel's eyes still watching, now stunned, Beelzebub smiled sweetly to it and began to brush a finger knuckle under its chin, the bird cooing and inching into the contact happily.

The Prince wanted to spit out how it wasn't right to pin judgment upon Demons as like he was but stayed silent and instead watched as with a hand so unsteady and unsure, Gabriel brought his own down and tried to mimic the coo Beelzebub had just done.

The bird in their hand followed the rest in their flight out as soon as Gabriel moved, leaving the two alone in a silent part of the park.

"I knew you weren't going to eat it…"

Beelzebubs ear twitched and flicked towards his sullen voice and they watched as he cleaned his hands of nothing.

"You're always so brave.. I wanted to.. It sounds stupid but.."

He leaned back along the bench and sighed.

"I was WATCHING you so hard in hopes to learn your tricks with these things… I'm sorry.. That I made you uncomfortable, Lord Beelzebub.."

An actual apology!

He sounded truthful and looked put off by not gaining what he had tried to achieve.

Beelzebub smiled just slightly and said, grabbing his hand and placing it palm out, "Try again then and don't let them feel scared."

"Why am I scared of birds? I coul-"

Fluttering returned and Gabriel went quiet.

Beelzebub would have punched him in the face if he finished his sentence if they hadn't.

"Don't be scared."

Like it was nothing, another bird hopped into the Prince's hand as another lighted upon their head, fly cap safely placed beside them.

"You're okay, Gabe."

The scent of his fear came off in his aura as a bird sat upon his shoulder and cooed softly in his ear.

To lighten his mood, Beelzebub smiled and announced, "Their colors remind me of you you know that?"

Gabriel risked moving his head and flinched as the bird fluttered off his shoulder but got a much better look as it sat right in his hand.

Indeed, the bird looking back at him looked oddly like he did in feather color.

Gabriel couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I like to call them, Gabiels!"

His eyes closed with this and his smile grew wider and with it Beelzebub miracled something they knew he would NOT smile about off the shoulder of his favorite jacket.

Just because he overcame a fear of birds with them didn't mean the birds waste upon his Holy Clothes would be an easier one to fix!


	4. Neck Kisses-HasturxLigur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Nsfw/sfw I don't know doesn't 'show' anything but heavily implied)
> 
> Lastly-Ligurs neck kisses tend to be a bit… lizard like/lion like whilst Hasturs reactions when he's done with it all is most female animal like, beat up Ligur a bit until he's cooled off then back at it again

Seth learned something VERY important his first time in the time of Heat as a fully named Demon.

Knock!

Bloody KNOCK!

He'd seen his Lord's kiss before, get all romantic like together and left them to their own devices.

He knew about Heat in Hell.

As a Disposable Demon it was a mass orgy, and for the most part Demons untied to a mate, it was the same thing, fuck till you dropped off!

Being a named Demon he had more say in the head and thus went to find his Lord's to ask about some things.

He FELT more say in the head anyway then his last Heat and so looked for his Lord's for guidance.

It was one of the worst mistakes of his Dominic life!

Now, for Duke's Hastur and Ligur, normally, they spent the Heat Above!

It caught them early however and so locked in their office is where Seth found them in their throws of passion..

Their very animalistic throws of passion!

Stunned much like a deer in headlights, he wilted in the doorway as he couldn't look away as Hastur, just as much of a violent and merciless killer as Ligur, now lay upon hands and knees with wings FLARED, his voice a loud crack of 'LIGUR!' That rivaled Seth's own voice when he sang as the mortals did.

The cause of his Lord's cries of passion, Ligur himself?

Like the Beast from Beauty and the Beast, the built Demon lay belly upon his partners back, lavishing his partners neck in small nips and licks until the scream Hastur gave which as Seth watched, made his own neck hurt for his Lord.

Forget WHAT Lord Ligur was DOING to Lord Hastur, Seth KNEW that end of the deal-It was the front where the dark skinned Demons fangs tore into the pale thin Demons nape below him, biting and pulling like it were a piece of kill but never getting the flesh off!

Lord Hastur all the while flapped his wings and rattled them in ecstasy, noises from passion to growls escaped from his mouth in return for his partners work.

Awestruck, Seth still hadn't moved, so when it seemed Lord Hastur had had enough with what was going on, such a turn happened, that the newly named Demon almost screamed as said Lord pulled out and spun backwards and slammed a clawed hand into Lord Ligurs face, the fangs in the thin pale others mouth drooled as he screeched and roared in his mates face until he rolled over into submission and let him leave.

The scent of blood and sex smacked Seth so hard in the face, he felt it thinking his Lord had hit him too-

He'd NEVER seen that in Heat before-

Weren't they in love?

What in God and Satan's eternal names was all THAT?

He couldn't help it-

He needed to remind them of their love for one another!

"My Lords, please, no more fighting-"

Seth learn a few more things on that day of Heat.

Ligur was FAST for someone built like a wall of muscle.

The air in your lungs DID knock out of them upon impact with the ground!

And even Demons saw their lives flash before their eyes!

Belly up, breathlessly nose to nose with Lord Ligur, Seth learn one last thing before he earned a mark upon himself for his stupidity-

His Lord's LOVED each other!

This was what was called a Dance! 

This was something Mates did.

No mates Dance was the same-His Lord's were animalistic and wild but in this millisecond he saw in Lord Ligurs ever changing eyes, he KNEW, they were in love! And as violent as that show looked-

His Lord's were very much deeply in love!

He bolted like Holy Water was raining upon him as his Lord snapped JUST an inch from his throat and allowed him to get away.

He'd remember next time to knock or if anything to just stay Above and away from it all.

But for this Heat, he learned a very painful lesson-

Lord Ligur was indeed a moving wall of angry power whereas Lord Hastur would only ever be submissive to one Demon and one Demon only!


	5. Sharing A Bed-HasturxLigur

Bad enough the two Dukes of Hell lost their Temptation, but their Prince gave orders to them to stick it out, try again, and return when that soul was DAMNED!

They almost never failed so these orders stung them like bees, the killer bee sting was their next step in keeping close to the target-

"Ummm.. Ya, called… Ahead.. Room for.. Mr.. Lavista and Vida Loca…" Hastur nearly fumbled as Ligur eyed the whole fancy building like a caged animal for an exit.

They had set up nice enough but STILL had Hastur and Ligur traits to them and the man behind the counter checked his files to be sure and found them on record-Odd how they weren't what he expected but if they paid and kept the gross off the Spiner upholstery then he'd be alright. 

"Your key and.. Number, Sirs." He said and handed them the key to room, a room they DIDN'T HAVE, 666 and watched them go with a mixture of dazed confusion to mild wonder.

The room had one bed and the two were both vastly different shapes and sizes-He wanted to know how this could work out.. Partners or not!

-

For such a fancy place, when the Dukes opened the door, both stared in blatant shock at how one person it seemed to be made.

As they entered, the phone range and only by a sharp buzzing in Hasturs head did he answer it as Ligur sniff himself around.

"Demonic miracles are off limits to the both of you for how damn badly you've failed!" Their Lord's voice spoke right off the bat when Hastur picked up the phone in a rather strange way.

They HAD phones back in Hell but this one looked weird.

"My Lord?"

"Zzzilence! Unless it's to save your hides, you've been banned from your powers, enjoy your time being nearly mortal!" Then the phone grew hot and Hastur dropped it to the ground.

"Did the Prince just say.." Ligur asked by the single bed, torn ears upright.

Hastur turned slowly and blinked. "They sure did…"

"Because of that asshole?"

"Yes-"

It wasn't the room that bothered them. It was okay.

But the bed.

Though mates, they'd be falling off constantly-No Demonic power meant no ripping it apart to make a bigger better nest, nor shifting sizes, and their bodies would wake hurting if they slumbered on other objects, i.e, a nest upon the ground..

"Your bigger than the bloody thing!" Ligur said as Hastur first laid one way then straight across it, touching the floor easy.

"Oi, and your build takes up the size of it easy, Lig!" Hastur returned just by looking.

A small puff up of pride from his mate made him smirk then frown as the dilemma remained. 

How would this happen?

"Almost mortal, right?" Hastur asked, scratching one torn pointed ear.

Ligur nodded and watches as Hastur lays upon his back then smiles with a color in his eyes that speak something else when his mate motions for him to lay overtop of himself. 

"You even THINK of Dancing on this blasted thing, Lig and I'll see how far I can throw you!" Hastur whispered into the others ear, feeling the others excitement as they connected upon the bed.

Hasturs arms wrapped around Ligurs body easy and with Ligur not wishing to fly in such a way, he lay tucked chin into the others shoulder and neck, both breathing slowly until each felt alright.

"You alright, Pet?" Ligur asked after some silence. 

Without warning however, his prior excitement was returned without an answered worded statement from Hastur.

Instead, with a loud THUMP, the two landed back upon the floor and did what Demons and mortals did best~

Danced!


	6. First Kiss-HasturxLigur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Artwork inspired by @thegirlwiththepuffhat Tumblr)

Demons weren't a species that 'loved' outright. 

They were pegged once Fallen from Her Grace as 'loveless' beings without trust in their hearts- 'Hearts'.

But in secret, two would have you believe otherwise!

Not only would they have you eat those words, but send you to Heaven with a note in your mangled corpse reading, 'We Love So Much We Birth The Rainbows, Not Your RAAAIN!'

And really if you looked with your head tilted, a rainbow DID seem to come from the ground a lot!

Two Demons in particular happened to be the most secretive and yet most happiest around one another that rumors spread that their first kiss-Everyone in Hell knew, come on, that when they first kissed, the first rainbow was outdone by that of tri-rainbows.

It so happened that their first kiss happened more so on 'accident' when Hastur, being taller than Ligur, needed to bend a bit to hear the other about something already spoken.

It happened just as Ligur wanted it to.

Judging by the smooth smile upon his lips and pink color of his eyes and chameleon Bernard as Hasturs nose tip pressed upon his on.

The taller Demons blackened eyes grew dreamy, pointed ears lowered as a goofy smile overtook his face when his eyes met the others and he found the others pleased expression.

Ligur was always the one to get things going~

Words and actions bothered Hastur so this was a nice way of getting things going between them, or so Ligur thought. 

And it was for a second after their noses touching, Hastur tentatively reached for the others face to cup and was greeted with allowance, Ligurd own arms getting wrapped around his partners shoulders as their lips locked between themselves the two not releasing for breath for nearly a century some would say.

But they were so secretive no one really knew! No one from Heaven to Hell could tell that something was going on!

Not at all!

No, not when two Demons never were seen apart from Heaven nor Hell nor now when they kissed and rainbows outdid the first one She gave Her people long ago!

No!

Because Demons didn't Love!


End file.
